


Hazards of the Job

by SumoSnipe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hospitals, Nora in trouble, work related injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumoSnipe/pseuds/SumoSnipe
Summary: There is a reason Huntsmen get paid well...





	Hazards of the Job

Nora sat in the uncomfortable waiting room chair, Hunched over and miserable. Two days of running down and killing Grimm in the field had left her less than her usual tidy self. The spotless hospital surroundings only served to make her feel even more grimy. She wanted a shower. She wanted clean clothes. She wanted pancakes. She wanted to be anywhere else but where she was. Even on the gurney on the other side of the emergency room doors. Yes, she thought to herself. Far better to be in there than here when the others-  
"WHERE IS SHE?"  
The booming cry startled Nora upright and out of her seat. A small squeak of terror escaped her as she beheld the furious storm of Yang Xaio Long bearing down on her.  
"Yang. Hospital voice, please." Blake Belladonas' calm voice caused hope to soar in Noras' chest. Blake was here! Blake could calm Yang down. Blake could keep Yang from breaking her legs! But that hope was shattered by the angry TAP TAP TAP of heels on the hard tile floor. Blake may be able to handle Yang, but the only person who might of had a chance of intercepting an angry Wiess Schnee was on the wrong side of those ER doors.  
"What. Happened." The two words from Wiess were not a question. They were a demand for answers in the form of a cold, cutting wind coming off an Atlas glacier.  
"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" Noras eyes darted back and forth. She was trapped between two opposing elemental furies, Fire to her left. Ice to her right.  
Blake stepped between her team mates and placed her hands on Noras' shoulders.  
"Nora? Please, what happened to Ruby?"  
"Ruby asked me to help her with a bounty and I said sure and we went to this village a little ways up the coast and we cleaned out the ursa den in the contract and on the way back to the village we ran into a biiiig deathstalker and killed it almost right at the village gates and the town offered us this huge bonus for the deathstalker-" Nora spilled in a single breath.  
"Wait. Why did she ask you? Why didn't she ask one of us, her team?"  
" Oh, because she wanted to earn some extra lien so she could buy you guys Winterfest gifts-" Nora let out a small 'eeep' and clapped her hands over her mouth. "That was supposed to be a secret." she mumbled through her hands.  
Just then a doctor came through the ER doors.  
"Family of Ruby Rose?"  
"Yes? Yes! How is she?" Yang practically teleported across the room to the doctor.  
"She stable, but unconcious, and will probably stay that way until tomorrow morning. We have treated her for several broken ribs, a broken right clavicle and scapula, broken right humerus, dislocated right shoulder, and deep tissue bruising on her hip and lower back. There appears to be no internal organ or brain damage, thankfully. We are moving her up to a recovery room now, and I'll have a nurse take you there once we get her situated." With that, he dissappeared back through the doors.  
Wiess' icy glare had remained locked on Nora, growing colder with each item on the litany of injuries. Nora swore she could feel frost forming on her nose and eyebrows.  
"Nora?" Yangs voice was hollow, "How did that happen to her?"  
"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I didn't realize she had completely depleted her aura finishing off that deathstalker and when the elder told us of the bonus I, I, I-" Nora broke down in sobs.  
"Nora? Nora! What did you do?"  
"I..." Nora hiccuped, then wailed-  
"I hugged her!"

**Author's Note:**

> A bit darker than my earlier offerings, maybe I should cut back on my Angry_Face intake? nnnnaaahhh...


End file.
